


The Heart Remembers

by Aki133



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: ANBU Mitsuki, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Mitsuki, Blood, BoruMitsu, Cold-Blooded, Despair, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Future, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Heavy Angst, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied SaraCho, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lost Love, Lost Memories, M/M, MitsuBoru, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Mitsuki, Reunions, SaraCho, Sarada is Hokage, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Sun/Moon Dynamics, learning to love again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki133/pseuds/Aki133
Summary: When he was near, they were apprehensive. When they thought he wasn't there, he often overheard them describing him as "cold-blooded" or "monster". It didn't bother him, though. What others thought about him was none of his business.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Uchiha Sarada, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 29
Kudos: 76





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> As I get to know these two more, my stories keep getting darker. This one is a bit intense and I am seriously considering moving the rating to M due to potential trigger issues. Whether or not I continue with this one depends on the feedback this chapter gets. 
> 
> In this one, I explore how Mitsuki would act and what his life would be like if he didn't have his Sun to guide him.

Mitsuki moved fluidly through the darkness: swift, silent, deadly. The other members of his unit held back. None of them liked to get too close. He was efficient and merciless in his work so his ANBU comrades were content with letting him do the 'heavy lifting' on missions. Not that he cared. He favored working alone, so if his team preferred to pretend they weren't there, it was fine by him. 

His parent had gifted him to the eighth Hokage as a kind of 'guardian assassin', charging him with the protection of the Leaf Village and he had served them both faithfully for almost a year. None who saw him survived. All that the Lady Sarada deemed a threat were exterminated. She was almost always pleased with his reports but the way she looked at him was different from how the others did. He had discussed it with his parent and they had named the look 'pity'. It was curious but he didn't really care that much. If his mistress wanted to be sad, then that was her business. He, however, rarely felt anything.

There were only a few things that allowed emotions to penetrate his numbness. The first was the moon. He hated the moon. He didn't know why, he just couldn't stand it. He hated it so much he had requested a room with no windows; a request that had been honored without question. Second was the missions. Sometimes, images would flash through his mind. He didn't recognize what they were but they sent him into a rage. His vision would cloud over with red and his blood-lust wouldn't be sated until all of his targets were eliminated, his unit cowering until it had all passed. It was at those times he got the feeling that he would kill even if his parent hadn't told him it was necessary. He felt driven by something else, a painful feeling he couldn't define. 

He was sure these episodes of rage were the reason his team hardly spoke to him. When he was near, they were apprehensive. When they thought he was not there, he often overheard them describing him as "cold-blooded" or "monster". It didn't bother him, though. What others thought about him was none of his business.

If he were honest, he preferred the apathy to the other emotions but he even favored the spells of rage over what came at night. 

He had no memory of his life before a year ago. Most of the time he assumed there was nothing before then. He was simply 'born' as he was, a weapon destined to be gifted to his parent's old home. But sometimes, the night made him wonder. Sometimes he dreamed and in those dreams, the moon was full and he was afraid. He was running through darkness, hurrying towards an orange glow. He had to get there, he had to move faster or something terrible was going to happen. He was calling a name with all he had, yelling it so hard his throat felt like it was tearing apart but he couldn't hear his own voice nor could he remember the name. He was never sure what happened but the end was always the same. There were flashes of blue and gold drenched in red and the crushing feeling of anguish and the bitterness of loss. The sound of his own screams would pull him back to consciousness where he shivered in a cold sweat waiting for the dawn. 

Once and only once he had talked to his parent about the nightmares. They had looked at him long and hard before answering, like they were carefully considering what to tell him. Eventually, they said it was common to dream and he shouldn't pay them any mind. They assured that given time, they would eventually pass on their own.

They hadn't. The frequency had increased to the point that he had the nightmare almost nightly but he didn't bring it up again with his parent. If they didn't want to tell him why he was having these nightmares then there was no point in asking. Instead, Mitsuki accepted them as part of his existence; An existence where the days were soaked with blood and nights haunted with the shine of gold.

Such was the rhythm of Mitsuki's world. When he wasn't on a mission, he was in the ANBU compound exercising or sitting in his windowless room, waiting for mission assignments. On his 'days off' Lady Sarada would send him home to the Sound Village so Orochimaru could observe his development. He went along with it all because he didn't care and he didn't want to care. The less he cared, the less he had to think about the nights, haunted by the hateful moon and poisonous thoughts about a past that may or may not exist. Part of him was curious about it but most of him didn't want to know. It was simpler to live to please his parent.

It was a day like any other when Lady Sarada summoned him to her office. The summoning itself was unusual. Typically, she would quietly send missions to his team by way of a messenger with a scroll and simply expect them to carry out her orders, which they always did without fail. The only time he saw the Hokage face to face was when it was required to give a report in person. 

He stood in her office, waiting. Her adviser, ChouChou, had seen him in then left and Sarada had yet to acknowledge his presence. She was sitting in the Hokage's chair with her back turned to him looking out the window. He had been standing so long he was starting to consider saying something when she finally spoke without turning around.

"I have a mission for you." She stated as a matter of fact, as if she hadn't just been keeping him waiting for a full ten minutes to state the obvious. He stayed silent until she continued, "It's a little different from the missions I usually give you." She finally turned around, holding out a tightly rolled scroll. Her face was set like stone but her eyes were over-bright, Mitsuki noted. "This is a recovery mission. These are true enemies of the Land of Fire, not just the Leaf. They are very powerful and they have a hostage. Neutralize the enemy but your first priority is the safety of the hostage. All the details are in here." Mitsuki nodded and reached for the proffered scroll. She held it back. 

"Mitsuki..." She started, her voice much less business like but demanding his full attention, "Under no circumstances is the hostage to be harmed, do you understand? You are to bring him to me, personally." Mitsuki paused for a second before nodding again. This was a first. Usually, hostage recovery missions were handled by ANBU teams specializing in extractions. Mitsuki was almost exclusively assigned to assassination missions. He guessed that was due to his ruthless nature on the battle field that he was never given more delicate missions like this one. It was odd enough that he felt clarifying the rest of the mission would be wise. 

"And the enemy nin...?"

"Do with them as you wish." She spat, uncharacteristically harsh as she spun her chair and dismissed him with a wave of her wrist. That was also odd. Sarada usually didn't give such orders. She liked to avoid unnecessary death, something he had learned from experience after many a chastisement. Whatever crimes this group had committed, it appeared to be personal to the Hokage, judging by the barley contained rage in her voice. Not that it mattered to him. his job was to serve her and to protect the village. He bowed respectfully to her back and saw himself out. 

He read the scroll as he prepared in his room at the ANBU compound. It had a typical S-rank mission profile, complete with enemy descriptions, alignment, abilities, last known location, etc. There was nothing unusual at all except, there was. It all seemed somehow familiar, like he had read it before. His head throbbed painfully.

"Typical S-ranked mission, blah, blah, blah, suspected members of the old Kara, no surprise there..." Mitsuki whirled, kunai instantly at the ready lashing out at the source of the voice but his weapon only met with thin air. His body trembled as he stared at the empty room. He was sure someone was there, the voice still rang in his ears but he sensed nothing. He was alone, left to wonder what the ever-living _hell_ had just happened. 

Shakily, he returned to the oddly familiar information. It wasn't long before he noticed yet another strange thing about this mission. There was no mention of a hostage. If Lady Sarada hadn't told him directly, he would never have known this was a recovery mission. That such important information was missing was nothing short of bizarre, especially since she had made it clear that any damage to the hostage was unacceptable. All this was making him feel very uneasy but he had no choice. He suited up and left with his unit at sundown.


	2. The Eighth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compared to my other stories, this one seems to be well received despite it being intense. So, I have decided to continue it. Get excited!
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Sarada listened for the closing of the door before she let out the breath she was holding. It never got any easier. It broke her heart every time she saw him. He was so very different from the Mitsuki she had known so well and yet so the same. The Mitsuki she remembered was kind and loving and fiercely loyal. He was sweet and naive in so many ways, following Boruto around like a lost puppy. He had been so much more than a friend to her. After Boruto, he was her very closest friend and confidant; her brother in arms.

She remembered it all over again. She would remember that night forever, every second of it perfectly preserved and replayed with cruel clarity time and time again. She was doing paperwork, the never-ending duty (read: curse) of the Hokage. The dull and menial but entirely too necessary work that never lessens no matter how much time is dedicated to it. More than once she wondered if it would stop piling up if she quit doing it. 

She had just been approving some new construction plans when ChouChou literally knocked down the door. Before Sarada understood what was happening, she was shouting the news. Boruto was dead, murdered by some of the last remaining members of Kara, madmen determined to raise their cult back to its former glory. ANBU teams were unable to recover his body. They had only just gotten Mitsuki out but he had to be taken to the Sound Village immediately. He was little more than a raving lunatic, shrieking for Boruto and slashing at his own body and those who tried to tend to him. 

At first, she couldn't process what she was being told. It was far too terrible to be true and was someone's idea of a very sick joke. It was ChouChou that made her realize it was the truth. The look on her face, the tears streaming from her eyes and her hysterical demeanor as she shouted the report over and over was what made it all real. It was in that horrible moment that she felt her heart splinter. Boruto, her support and right-hand man, childhood friend and cherished brother was gone. 

She never should have let him take the job, even if it had been his dream. She had been nervous about him taking her Papa's place after he retired, but everyone had reassured her it would be fine. She knew it was a bad idea. It was too dangerous, but Boruto was more than capable. He was the most powerful ninja of their age, plus, he had Mitsuki with him. His lover had a way of calming him and keeping him safe from himself. That was, when Mitsuki wasn't going along with Boruto's hair-brained ideas. 

Oh, no. _Mitsuki_! Her initial shock and grief over the loss of Boruto shrank away in exchange for fear. Boruto was his everything. Mitsuki wouldn't survive this. An urgent call from Orochimaru confirmed her fears. Mitsuki's mind couldn't take it. They had to erase his memories **now** or else they would lose him too. She could hear his cries of anguish in the background, each one tearing painfully at her heart. Was there nothing else they could do? Orochimaru had insisted it was the only way to save his life. She had felt so broken and scared and woefully incapable of making that kind of decision right then but she had no choice. She had already lost one brother, she couldn't bear to lose another. She gave the order. 

Looking back, she wondered if it really had been what was best for him. Seeing him now, she felt like she had lost him anyway. She held the old picture, gazing at it for what felt like the thousandth time. There they were, the three of them together, smiling for the camera with Konohamaru-sensei. The wooden frame was worn from age and constant handling. There was even a little groove that fit her thumb perfectly. A traitorous tear fell from one eye as she longed for what used to be. She had done this to them. It was all her fault. If she had never sent them on that mission...

She took a steadying breath, pushing back her despair. She couldn't let herself think like that. There was still hope, she reminded herself. This could all be fixed.

For the first few months, she had been obsessively searching for the ones who had murdered Boruto, turning Mitsuki loose on any she found that had ties to them. More often than not, he wound up killing everyone. It was an inconvenience that time and time again they had no one to question but Sarada never punished him too harshly. In her mind, she was allowing him to avenge his fallen Sun, which she felt was the least she could do even if it did slow things down. About six months into her quest for revenge, a solid tip fell into her lap. One of her most trusted informants had spotted the Kara members they were looking for at last; their first sighting since the incident. She was so eager preparing the mission profile, she almost missed a note at the end of the report. They had a prisoner; one with golden hair and blue eyes.

Her heart almost stopped when she read it. There was no one else she knew of that could possibly fit that description. Could it be possible? They had never recovered his body nor did they know how he had died. The only one who knew was Mitsuki. He was the sole witness to Boruto's death and he was in no condition to tell anyone what exactly had happened. Ever since that day, she poured all of her resources into chasing that tiny ray of hope; tracking their every move and looking for an opportunity.

Then, a couple of months ago, Orochimaru had come to her with some disturbing news. It seemed that Mitsuki was starting to remember. She had thought that was impossible. Orochimaru had thought so too but the mad scientist hypothesized that the trauma of that night had somehow imprinted on his heart and for whatever reason, it was now starting to surface. She was advised that they should consider erasing his memory again but it would only be a temporary fix. Sooner or later, the memories were going to surface again. She considered it but when she saw him again, she knew she couldn't do it. It was bad enough that he was behaving as if he were little more than her tool. Toying with his mind would only be admitting that was truly what he had become.

There was only one hope that she could see. If Boruto was really alive, if she could get him back, then maybe she could fix all this. The plan was the same but Mitsuki's condition meant that time was now more important than caution. If his memories returned before they found Boruto, she wouldn't be able to save him. Unfortunately, it was looking like she had less time than she had thought. There were signs in every report that the memories were growing stronger. His fellow ANBU reported that he woke screaming almost nightly and his rages in battle were now commonplace and completely uncontrollable. She had feared that they would find Boruto too late, until yesterday.

At long last, she received word that the members of Kara were gathering again, the same way they had a year ago, and they had their prisoner with them. The opportunity she was waiting for had arrived.

She’d hardly slept last night, working out how she was going to do this. Around dawn, she settled on subtly encouraging Mitsuki's dormant memories. The conditions for this mission were almost exactly the same as the fateful one; the one where they lost Boruto. She went through her records that morning and was relieved to find that she still had the scroll from that mission. It was found on Mitsuki's person and returned to her after the memory wipe. She glanced over it, confirming that the information was all the same. The only thing missing was information about the hostage. No problem, she would tell him that herself, give this scroll to him personally then send him to retrieve his Sun. 

Now he was on his way and it was officially out of her hands. She could only wait and pray that she wasn't wrong.


	3. Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally we have chapter 3! It was hard to get going but once it did, it flowed well into chapters 4 and 5. 
> 
> I know that Mitsuki in ANBU is a popular idea and I found it intriguing as well. However, I never thought that Mitsuki would be over-the-top cruel as an ANBU. I always felt that he was just cold, not cruel. He would be emotionless in his work and that means being quick, clean, and detached. I've read some stories with ANBU Mitsuki and I felt like unnecessary torture is OOC for him unless he is taking revenge *cough*Boruto*cough*. Then I always believe he would get, um, _intense_.
> 
> Enjoy!

The wood was silent and dark, the moon mercifully absent. They moved together as a unit at first. Then the other members started to fall back slightly, allowing Mitsuki to take the lead. This action was not unusual but it made Mitsuki raise an eyebrow. They must half expect him to go into a rage at a second's notice. Insulting. However, his episodes of rage could prove to be a real danger for the hostage if he couldn't keep it under control. He glanced up again at the inky sky. The absence of the moon would be a big help. As long as he took it slow and didn't get too messy, everything should be fine. 

They were getting close. A silent, almost imperceptible signal was given and simultaneously all five masks came down and hoods come up. The ANBU worked in the old fashioned way, no ninja tech. The units were too specialized and the missions too dangerous where silence was an absolute necessity. They never spoke unless absolutely necessary and were even taught to control their breathing so they could be silent as ghosts. 

They even still wore the traditional animal masks although Mitsuki was unsure why. It made some sense in identification but he never found them necessary. Stature was more than enough for Mitsuki to tell who was who, not that he had bothered to learn anyone's names. They, however, knew his. He knew it was no accident that the mask he had been given had a carefully painted snake, done in the traditional style. Whether it was reference to the mask or the nickname they had given him, he didn't know but 'Snake' was what they called him. He cared just enough to consider it unimaginative but nothing more.

They were very close now. Mitsuki nodded a signal and his comrades disappeared, gone to search for sentinel. Their targets were heavily guarded, Mitsuki finding and dispatching three himself. They needed to make this fast. If guard was this heavy, it wouldn't be long before absences were noticed. Mitsuki continued on swiftly and it wasn't long before he saw the warm glow of a fire. Mitsuki cautiously moved in and peered into the illuminated clearing. 

Five men clothed in black robes busied themselves outside what was left of a building. Dilapidated and barley standing, it looked like it had only just survived a fire at some point in its sad history. It listed dangerously to the left and had gaping holes in its roof but a flickering light from within said there were more targets inside. Outside the large shack, the robed figures looked like they were preparing for some kind of ritual, not that it mattered. They would all be dead long before they got the chance to perform it.

Since the ruin was the only real cover in the clearing, Mitsuki assumed that the hostage would be in there. Since recovering the hostage was his responsibility, Mitsuki decided to leave the men outside to his team. He needed to find a way inside the ruined hut. Silently, he moved around the clearing just in the shelter of the trees until he was behind the partially burned building. There was a large hole in the roof that looked like it would provide both a good view of what was inside and a convenient place to signal his team. 

Without a sound, he positioned himself on the roof and carefully peered inside. There were three more hooded figures standing inside and a fire directly below. Two were close by what looked like a makeshift door. The third stood over by the right wall where a fourth person sat with their back resting against the wall. The seated person was wearing a black hood which obscured their face from view and their wrists were resting on their knee, clearly tied together. He had found the hostage.

He didn't need to see his comrades to know they were in position and watching. He signaled that he had found the hostage and then gave the signal to begin the assault. He waited for the targets outside to start to fall one by one before beginning. The commotion succeeded in distracting his own targets enough to cover his entrance. He dropped inside and eliminated the two targets by the door, quick and clean. 

"Look out-!" Came a cut-off warning from behind. A kind gesture but it wasn't necessary. Mitsuki was already moving, deflecting the enemy projectile easily as he turned. His final target had struck the hostage for his outburst, who was now slumped against the wall. That wasn't good. Lady Sarada wanted the hostage undamaged. He didn't get to dwell on the problem because his final mark lunged. He proved to be more tenacious than the other two but Mitsuki was able to drop him without too much added effort. 

All was still in the ruined building now except for the crackle of the dying fire. The commotion outside was dying down too, signaling that their mission was almost complete. Mitsuki still stayed alert, in case a runner tried to take shelter in the ruins. His attention turned back to the hostage, laying still and bleeding where his attacker had left him. Something needed to be done. It wouldn't do to deliver damaged goods. 

He approached him at a brisk walk, preparing to use medical jutsu. He knelled next to the unconscious man, cut his bonds then started to remove the blood-soaked hood, revealing the man's face. Freed from the cloth, rich golden hair flopped sideways and shone in the firelight. Blood trickled down the man's exposed forehead, paralleling an old scar that ran from eyebrow to cheek through the dead center of his right eye. He was quite unconscious but his eyes where only half lidded, exposing flashes of sky blue.

Mitsuki jumped back as if he had been burned and a simultaneous throb ripped through his skull. Red, gold and blue, darkness and pain, screaming; the images from his nightmares flashed in front of his eyes, obscuring his vision. His hands shot up to steady his head and he desperately willed the pain and memories away. He fought to stay in control but the rage and despair was rising dangerously close to the surface. 

His eyes stayed fixed on the hostage, staring at the gold drenched in red blood. It was noisy. Someone was screaming but he had no idea who. He heard a bang, just audible under the noise. More yelling joined the din and Mitsuki was only just able to recognize it was coming from his unit. They had broken in and were searching for an unseen threat, staying far way from him as they did. Who the HELL was wailing like that and why wouldn't they stop?! He came back to himself just enough to realize his mouth was open. The screaming was coming from him.

Swift movement caught his attention but he couldn't look away from the unconscious man. Then one of his team dove into his line of sight, seized the man with the golden hair and ran. A madness born from rage Mitsuki had never felt before took him over completely. With a feral cry, he was after his teammate, hot on his heels. _He will pay for this!_ Something in his mind assured him over and over. _He will pay for stealing what is mine!_ A small, still conscious part of himself wondered what this meant but that part was quickly shoved away by his all consuming fury. He almost fell flat on his face as another teammate attempted to tackle him around the shoulders but Mitsuki recovered quickly and shrugged him off as easily as if he were a child.

 _This one doesn't matter_ , his mind assured him. He had to catch up to the other. The blue-eyed man belonged to him! He must kill the thief for taking what was his. Mitsuki's vision was tinted red but he could see that he was gaining on the thief. His prize was hanging limply over his shoulder, hair like sunlight gleamed against his prey's black uniform, guiding him onward. All who dared to touch him would die. No one would steal his Sun ever again! 

He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out two shirken. He needed to be cautious. Any further damage to the Sun was unacceptable. He aimed carefully with surprising mental clarity and let the projectiles fly. His aim was true, both shirken embedding themselves deeply in his target's left calf and right shoulder by the neck. The impacts knocked him from the trees and forced him to drop his captive. Mitsuki followed closely, changing directions fluidly. He extended his arms and caught the Sun before he could hit the ground. He pulled him in and cradled him protectively against his chest. His teammate cowered beneath him, holding his leg with his left arm and his right hung uselessly by his side.

Mitsuki had what he wanted but he wasn't satisfied. He needed retribution for this offence and only blood would appease him. His target struggled to his feet as Mitsuki loomed over him. He turned and tried to run but Mitsuki struck his retreating back with a snake lightning, throwing him fifty feet and into a tree where he lay still. Mitsuki followed at a leisurely pace with savage triumph, prize in hand and eager to deliver the finishing blow. 

Bright stars erupted behind his eyelids as pain exploded through his head from behind. He felt his body go limp and the last thing he remembered as he fell into darkness was his heart screaming as the Sun was pulled from his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom line; Do. Not. Fuck. With. Boruto. In. Front. Of. Mitsuki. He _**will kill you**_!


	4. Nightmares and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely No one:
> 
> Me: How did this chapter go, you ask? *Deep inhale*
> 
> *Melodiously*: _You see... What people just don't understand  
>  Is that writing's demanding  
> It's mentally challenging and it's a bore  
> It's such a chore  
> To sit in a room by yourself  
> Oh my god, I just hate it!  
> And you're trying to find  
> An opening line or a brilliant idea  
> And you're pacing the floor  
> And hoping for just a bit of divine intervention  
> That one little nugget that one little spark  
> Then Eureka! You find it you're ready to start  
> So now you can write, right? Wrong!  
> You're not even close, you remember that damn it,  
> Your play's gotta be in iambic pentameter!  
> So you write down a word but it's not the right word,  
> So you try a new word but you hate the new word  
> And you need a good word but you can't find the word  
> Oh where is it, what is it, what is it, where is it!  
> Blah-blah-blah, ha ha, ah-ha -UGHHHHHHHH!_
> 
> \- It's Hard to be the Bard, Something Rotten!
> 
> If you haven't seen it then go watch it. I know it's old but I think about it every time I write. Here, I'll even help: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hnI7yhIWGY

_Bu-dump ............. Bu-dump ............. Bu-dump_

The steady rhythm of a heartbeat pulsing in the darkness was maddening. Urgent thoughts fought their way through the heavy nothingness, their urgency turned sluggish from the weight.

_He's mine..... He belongs to me!_

"Yes, Mitsuki. I belong to you and you belong to me. Always." The voice was warm and smiling.

Then everything was silent. He was running again, the moon full and oppressive over his head. Despite its size, it provided no light, all of it drowned out by the orange and red glow in the distance. His legs ached and his lungs burned but he pushed himself to go faster, ignoring the warning in his head that it was already too late. Black trees flew past without number but his goal was still so infuriatingly far away. Finally, he was close enough to see the source of the light was a massive inferno, where the trees were consumed like torches and a building erupted with flames. He ran headlong into the hellfire, calling a name over and over but his cries were as silent as the hungry flames. 

He was searching. There was someone here, someone precious; someone he couldn't live without but no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find them. The more fruitless his search, the more frantic he became. He yelled the name over and over in spite of his deaf ears. Questions repeated, plaguing his already tortured mind. How had this happened? Where was he? _Where was he?_ The only thing he did know was this was his fault. He had made a terrible mistake and now he feared the price was more than he could pay.

He searched on, flames rising higher on all sides but he didn't care. Then something wet hit him from above, making him freeze. Another drop, cold despite the blistering heat, followed. He didn't want to look up. He already knew what was there and he didn't want to see. His eyes betrayed him and his heart stopped as he took in the gruesome sight. Hanging upside-down above him was a body. Golden hair stretched towards the ground, weighted by blood that lazily dripped onto Mitsuki's face. Behind the streaked and stained locks were wide, staring eyes; eyes that were the color of the sky on a clear summer's day.

"BORUTO!!"

Mitsuki jumped awake back in the ANBU compound gasping and with a splitting headache. He groaned as he sat up, gripping the sides of his head with shaking hands. Hair damp from a cold sweat brushed his fingertips as he gingerly tried to shake his head clear. That nightmare was the clearest one yet, his heart was still pounding in his chest and the pain in his head was refusing to subside even as the emotions mercifully drained away.

Usually his nightmares were nothing more than blurred colors and emotions with the exception of the moon. This time, everything was so much clearer and the face of the dead man haunted him. He saw him with frightening clarity every time he closed his eyes. And, he remembered his name; Boruto. 

The name was familiar but Mitsuki knew he had never heard it before, which was deeply confusing. He wracked his brain trying to figure out why a name he had never heard before would feel warm and familiar, almost like an old blanket, but nothing presented itself. 

Finally, when his head protested with another pointed throb, he gave up for the time being and took in his surroundings. As he had suspected already, he was back in his room but he had no memory of how he got here or how long it had been. He shook down his already abused brain for information. The last thing he remembered, he was on a mission. It wasn't just any mission, he was recovering the hostage for Lady Sarada. The hostage had been injured, Mitsuki was going to heal him... then he saw golden hair and blood, identical to his dream... Mitsuki's eyes snapped open. He'd had another episode. 

His memories after the severe trigger were patchy at best but he did have vague memories of being hit over the head. His head ached painfully but it didn't feel like the result of blunt force trauma. He had to have botched the mission badly for them to treat his injuries then dump him in his room alone. A knock on his door made him jump and his head throb again painfully.

"Mitsuki! The Lady Sarada wants to see you." Announced a voice Mitsuki vaguely recognized. He resisted a sigh. This was to be expected. Hopefully, he hadn't killed anyone by mistake, especially the hostage. Lady Sarada would not be pleased about that. He didn't bother to answer the messenger. He knew he would have left immediately. None of the other ANBU came near him for longer than they absolutely had to. His suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door and found the hallway empty. He was making his way to the exit when the sound of a voice mid-rant stopped him in his tracks.

"I just don't get why she favors the Snake!" Mitsuki didn't typically eavesdrop. Usually he didn't care enough about what others had to say about him but this time was different. His memories from the mission were sketchy at best and this could be a convenient opportunity to learn more about what happened before his meeting with Lady Sarada. 

"Come on, of course she does." Answered another voice, sounding exasperated, "You know they were friends once, right? I know you're young but still..." He trailed off in what sounded like disbelief. Mitsuki was so stunned he almost missed what was said next.

"The Lady Sarada was friends with the Snake?!" The owner of the first voice shouted his question, his shock mirroring Mitsuki's own.

"Yeah. She fought along side him and Boruto in the last war." Mitsuki could almost hear him roll his eyes, "I guess they were all really close." Mitsuki felt like he was falling very fast. His head spun as it throbbed relentlessly. 

"He fought with Boruto? THE Boruto?!" The young nin exclaimed. There was quiet for a moment, then the sound of muffled movement. Mitsuki could only assume the veteran ANBU had beckoned the younger to come closer because his next words were low.

"More than that. I heard a rumor that the Snake was there when he died..." Mitsuki had heard enough. Another painful throb behind his eyes told him that it was a good time to go. He hurried without hurrying through the halls and out into strong sunshine. He replayed the short conversation in his mind over and over as he allowed his body to beat the familiar path to the Hokage's tower automatically. If what he heard was true, then things were as he feared. He had a past before the last year. More than that, he and Lady Sarada had been friends. They had fought together, comrades in arms. He wondered for a moment what had happened to make things turn out this way. 

Troubling as that was, the worst of all was the name had come up again: Boruto. He was sure that he had never heard the name before remembering it less than twenty minutes ago but if the young nin's actions were anything to go by, he was well known in the village. Maybe by more than just the village. But he was dead... a chill involuntarily ran through his body, the product of something that he wasn't ready to think about. His breathing was trying to quicken as he felt a panic attack threatening. He willed it away with the promise of answers. If he and Lady Sarada were really friends at one point, then it would be best to hear the truth from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sharp inhale* No, no, NO! Bad children! Bad! You weren't supposed to be gossiping about that! Damn it... Naughty ANBU babies changing my plans again. I had intended for them to be gossiping about the mission not reminisce about the last Ninja War. Sometimes, they just do what they want.


	5. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dialogue heavy chapter ahead. I found it to be entertaining when I was writing it, though so I hope you do too :)

Mitsuki paused in the hallway outside Lady Sarada's office, stopped by a very strange sight. Down the hall, just outside the Hokage's door, he could see ChouChou, her ear pressed against the hard oak. An action Mitsuki felt was entirely unnecessary since he could hear the voices inside clearly without pressing his ear to the wall. Lady Sarada was having a very loud conversation with what sounded like one of his squad members. ChouChou spotted him, gave him a mischievous look and winked as she lifted a single finger to her lips. Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion. She rolled her overly sparkly eyes and tossed her head meaningfully towards the door.

"I have no intention of reprimanding him." He heard Lady Sarada say firmly, making it obvious that this conversation was about him.

"But... but my Lady, he attacked me!" He recognized the voice as belonging to what's-his-name, the guy who usually wore the kitsune mask. He sounded dumbfounded. Mitsuki was surprised as well. His episodes of rage could be considered common these days but this was the first time he had attacked an ally. Why wouldn't Lady Sarada chastise him for such an offense? He had been in trouble for far less before.

"Did you take the hostage from him?" The Hokage asked pointedly. His teammate faltered.

"Yes, I did but-"

"Then I'm not surprised he attacked you." Lady Sarada cut 'Kitsune' off with a tone like she was speaking to an idiot. "What were my orders?" Mitsuki could practically hear the man straighten.

"My Lady, he lost control again. He was going to kill-"

"I believe-!" Lady Sarada said loudly, cutting him off again, "-that I was very clear. The _only_ person who was to handle the hostage was Mitsuki, am I correct?." The question was dangerous.

"Y-yes, my Lady."

"I would only order that if I knew that Mitsuki and _Mitsuki alone_ could handle it. I knew that he was no threat to the hostage. That's why I told you under NO circumstances was anyone else to touch the hostage!" Lady Sarada's voice was rising with every word she spoke. He felt like it was wise when Kitsune chose to stay silent. "Mitsuki's orders were to deliver the hostage, unharmed, to _me_ , personally! I gave him that order with complete confidence that he would do it and yet it is **you** who stands before me."

"My Lady-" Kitsune tried to speak but the Hokage shouted him down.

"I have no interest in your excuses nor in ANBU who cannot follow orders!" Mitsuki had never heard his mistress so angry before, not even during his worst reprimands. He could almost see Kitsune trembling before her wrath.

"Ooh, I love it when she gets like that!" ChouChou said with relish, a pink dusting on her round cheeks and her face curved like she was enjoying a particularly tasty food. It was confusing so Mitsuki instead tried to refocus on the conversation but it seemed like Kitsune had been dismissed while ChouChou was speaking. There were heavy and hurried footsteps then the door flung open, almost slamming into ChouChou's face. She must have been used to it because her hands were quicker than the door and she caught it easily, sparing her nose.

Kitsune stumbled through the partially open door and started to march down the hallway towards Mitsuki, a look of understandable disgruntlement on his face. He had gone three steps before he caught sight of Mitsuki. The myriad of emotions his face went through should have left his cheeks sore, Mitsuki thought as he watched him go from surprise to shock to anger to fear in the time span of a second and a half. He seemed to finally settle on disgust before spinning on his heel and marching purposefully in the opposite direction.

Mitsuki blinked but ChouChou simply shrugged and motioned for Mitsuki to approach. He followed her through the door into the now quiet office.

"Mitsuki to see you, my Lady Hokage." ChouChou announced. Mitsuki ignored the purr in her voice. Lady Sarada was slumped over her desk, cradling her face in both hands and supporting her upper body on her elbows. She looked tired and exasperated but her face was still red from anger. After a moment, she sighed heavily and released her face so it hung behind her hands which were curled into loose fists.

"Thank you, ChouChou." She said to her desk. ChouChou bowed herself out. Mitsuki faced Sarada, waiting for her to compose herself enough to speak to him. What felt like hundreds of questions raced through his mind as he waited for Lady Sarada, his duty to the Hokage temporarily overcoming his need for answers. He was still processing the possibility that he and the woman before him had once been friends. He wondered what that would be like and if they had really fought together. He had never seen the Hokage fight before but she must be powerful. Then, for at least the hundredth time, Mitsuki pondered the most intriguing question of all; who was Boruto?

"So..." The Hokage began, still not looking up and putting an end to Mitsuki's wondering. When she did look up, her expression was gentle but exhaustion hung on her every feature, "How are you feeling?" Mitsuki tilted his head at the unexpected question.

"I have a headache." He answered simply. Lady Sarada nodded, showing she understood. Mitsuki decided to continue, "Lady Sarada, I apologize for my most recent-"

"Episode?" She finished for him. He blinked and she smiled. She held up five reports as she clarified, "They were _eager_ to inform me." He stayed silent. He knew from the 'conversation' he had overheard that she knew what had happened but he had still felt the need to address it. She crossed her arms on her desk in front of her and leaned forward. "Why don't you tell me what you remember." She said, emphasizing the 'you'.

Now he was very confused. Usually after he had a bad episode, he was brought here and reprimanded. Now, he had attacked an ally and evidently almost killed a valuable hostage but she was doing nothing. He thought about the young-nin's comment about Sarada playing favorites with him and wondered if it was indeed true. At a loss, he settled on just giving his report.

He recounted how the mission had been going smoothly and how his final target had damaged the hostage before he was able to kill him. He started to tell her about his attempt to heal him but paused. His head gave another almighty throb as he remembered the hair dripping blood and the blue eyes. The pain was so great he staggered backwards a couple of steps, almost loosing his balance as his hands flew up to the sides of his skull to steady it.

"Mitsuki?" Sarada sounded far away as he fought for control, a fight that he was slowly winning. He knew this feeling. It was so familiar, he just wished he knew what it was.

"Lady Sarada... I think I recognized him." The words tumbled out of his mouth without his permission, sounding foreign to his ears. He looked at her, only to see her nod, not surprised in the least. He stared at her, his confusion reaching a breaking point.

"What happened next?" She urged, an eagerness in her voice Mitsuki had never heard before. The throbbing was getting worse but he pressed on, duty driving him again.

"Then... they took him..." Mitsuki said weakly. It was getting harder to breath.

"Did you attack them-" Sarada started to ask.

"He's MINE!!" Mitsuki exploded, defending actions he couldn't fully remember even though he wasn't sure why. It was like his body had taken over, acting of its own accord and he was shouting all his pain, anger and frustration. "He belongs to ME! NO ONE touches him! He had NO RIGHT!!" The words he heard his voice yell confused him more as he tasted the truth in them. The sheer possessiveness of his words was frightening even to himself.

"You're right. he didn't." Sarada said calmly. She was completely unfazed by his outburst and a small smile was blooming on her face. The sheer absurdity of it all was startling enough to calm Mitsuki from his tirade. He felt drained and exhausted after his outburst, his posture wilting as he looked at the floor.

"Why?" He asked, almost to himself, "Why is this happening to me?" Then he fixed accusing eyes on Sarada. "What do you know that I don't?" She considered him for a maddening moment, a moment in which he was back in the Sound Village, interrogating his parent about his dreams. She was giving him the same infuriating look.

"First, tell me what you remember." She stated simply. Frustration pulsed through Mitsuki but he held his tongue, ever duty bound to his mistress. He quickly went through his memories and decided on the most important one.

"Boruto. I remember the name Boruto." Sarada's eyes were positively sparkling now. "Who was he?" Mitsuki demanded, growing very tired of games.

"He is the man I sent you to retrieve." Mitsuki stared openly at her.

"How is that possible? Boruto is dead."

"No, he's alive and in a hospital room right now. He is someone that is very important, not just to the village but to you too." She was smiling widely now and her eyes shone with tears, "He is your Sun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarada rules like a queen and I adore her.


	6. Return of the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that Sarada is pleased with this story. She loves being the Hokage even if it is a tough job. Boruto is being uncharacteristically silent. I'm hoping I will be able to get him to talk to me soon but it's not a big deal. Mitsuki is very talkative this time around and I am very grateful for that.

Sarada stood at the window, staring at nothing and drumming her fingers on the windowsill. The tempo she tapped was a combination of her anxiety and thoughtfulness. There were no words to express her relief when ChouChou had come in this morning with five reports and the news that they had successfully recovered the target. He was injured, but alive and he was positively ID'd as Boruto. At long last, they had him. Her emotions kept ping-ponging from giddy delight and immense relief to crippling anxiety at facing her old friend after so long. 

ChouChou said that he was currently in a medical ward, unconscious from a concussion but he was expected to make a full recovery. She was not pleased at the report that he had been injured during the extraction. It wasn't ideal, but at the very least, they did have him back. 

Her thoughts drifted back to Mitsuki. Overall, she was pleased with their meeting. He was doing as well as could be expected. His actions during the mission were good signs that his memories were surfacing well. Her plan had been working, she just knew it. If only that idiot had not interfered! Mitsuki might have gotten back his memories and his beloved Sun at the same time but no, life couldn't be that easy. 

She huffed furiously, anger burning through her for the hundredth time that day. How much clearer did she need to be? Under _NO_ circumstances was _anyone_ other than Mitsuki to handle the hostage. It was no surprise at all that Mitsuki had attacked him and the fool deserved his licks. Thanks to him, things were now much more complicated. But, he had remembered Boruto's name. Things may not be perfect but it was time to move on.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. It was fortunate that Mitsuki had remembered as much as he did. She had reassigned Mitsuki and sent him to his new home for the time being with the encouragement that he should explore his memories before meeting Boruto again. If things went well, there wouldn't be much point in continuing to keep them apart but for now, it was best to postpone their reunion until after Boruto was awake. 

If Mitsuki saw Boruto injured and unconscious, there was a good chance he could turn possessive again and present a danger to the medical staff. As much as she hated it, they would have to remain apart for now. Once Boruto was awake and made aware of the situation, she would send for Mitsuki. It wouldn't be long. He just needed to hang on a little longer.

A knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts. 

"My Lady, they are ready for you." ChouChou's voice announced what she already knew. Ideal or not, prepared or unprepared, it was time to see Boruto.

*

Boruto was still asleep when she arrived but the medical staff assured her that he was expected to wake at any time. She had just nodded and sent them away. She wanted to be alone with him for now. The room was small and sparse; a bed, small dresser and a chair the only furniture. The twin bed was pushed against the far wall beneath the window, the chair was squished against it by the head just inside a plastic privacy curtain hanging from the ceiling and the dresser was against the left wall. 

The warm afternoon light spilled through the window, the blinds pulled to let in the day. Uncontested as the source of light, it cast sharp shadows in the small room. Dust particles drifted lazily upwards in the wide beam. Sheer curtains hung limply on either side of the window softening and glowing with the sunlight that filtered through. Half in the square of sunbeam on the bed lay Boruto, his face relaxed and peaceful in sleep. It felt surreal to see him. As she moved to stand beside the bed, it felt artificial, like someone else was moving her body for her. 

She knew she should sit down, but she just kept standing, watching her childhood friend sleep. He was dressed in white hospital clothing and his forehead was wrapped in clean bandages. He was thinner than she remembered, his features a little sharper than they were supposed to be and his eyes slightly sunken. He was paler too, his skin missing some of its characteristic peach glow.

She wondered what she was going to say when he woke up. What she should start with and more importantly _how_ should she tell him. She knew he was going to ask for Mitsuki, possibly immediately. She had no idea how to even begin to tell him what had happened. She had done what she had to but that didn't stop the guilt from eating her alive. As bad as it was, it was still far better than the alternative, she reminded herself once again. She shuddered to think of how she'd feel if Mitsuki had died that night and she were here waiting to tell Boruto that his beloved was gone. No. As bad as this was, it was better than that alternative. Better a damaged Mitsuki than none at all.

Somehow, she convinced herself to sit down and enjoy the peace and quiet. The staff had deliberately given him a room far from the other patients and for that she was grateful. It would help in avoiding rumors getting out about this. If someone were to recognize him and spread the word, it could prove to be a great shock to the village. It would be best for the people to hear the news that their protector was alive from their Hokage first. 

"... Sarada?" The sound of her name startled her. Her head shot up and her eyes locked with a pair of brilliant blue irises set in bloodshot whites. She lost her composure instantly. 

"Boruto!" She cried as she dove in for a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him awkwardly. Boruto's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as Sarada crushed his rib cage. 

"Yes, Sarada. It's me. It's good to see you too." He choked out as he squirmed and patted her shoulders awkwardly. 

"I'm sorry." She muttered as she released him, "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"Ya, me too." He said as he readjusted himself after being released from her death-grip. He glanced around the room then asked the question she was dreading.

"Where is he, Sarada? It was Mitsuki who rescued me. Where is he?" 

"You knew?" Sarada asked, surprised.

"I know my partner when I see him." Boruto replied testily.

"Boruto, a lot has changed-" Alarm filled Boruto's face and Sarada mentally cursed her poor choice of words.

"Where is he?!" He demanded, almost leaping off the bed but Sarada held him back with a firm hand in the center of his chest. He was still weak and she could tell his head was hurting but he still managed to give her his best mutinous glare. 

"Please, Boruto. Listen to me." She paused involuntarily. She needed to get this out quickly but it was proving more painful than she had expected, "Mitsuki's memories have been erased." She managed to choke out. Boruto's eyes widened with shock and the color drained from his face. His body practically collapsed under her hand and slumped back into the bed in cold shock.

"Mitsuki... doesn't remember me?" Boruto asked in a weak, far away voice. 

"I'm sorry, Boruto! I'm so sorry!" The words tumbled from her mouth of their own accord, begging for forgiveness she wasn't sure she deserved, "We thought you were dead! Mitsuki saw it happen and it... it destroyed him, Boruto! We couldn't help him. Orochimaru said his heart couldn't handle the trauma, he said we had no choice." Sarada justified as she steadied Boruto. He looked like he was going to faint. One hand grasped at Sarada and his other clutched his chest, cloth bunching between his fingers as it heaved with every labored breath. 

"It's okay, Boruto-"

"NO!! It is _**NOT**_ OKAY!" Boruto found enough breath to roar, "The love of my life doesn't remember who I am! That is not ' _okay_ ', Sarada!" Sarada was cowed into silence. She didn't know what to say so she stared at the floor, eyes stinging with tears. 

"Sarada, he's all I thought about. He's the reason I'm alive." Boruto almost whispered, pain dripping from his every word. 

"He was going to die too if we didn't do it." Sarada knew she was starting to sound hysterical but she didn't care, "I lost you, Boruto! I couldn't lose Mitsuki too." Boruto was ignoring her now, opting instead to stare out the window at nothing. Sarada felt sick. Not a day had passed since she assigned that mission that she hadn't regretted it. The silence stretched on, fueling Sarada's anxiety. She hated it with all she was but she didn't dare disturb the quiet. 

"If you were so sure I was dead, why did you send him to get me?" Boruto asked finally refusing to look at her and a deep edge to his voice. 

"It... It was six months before I got word that you could be alive. When I got the report, I hardly dared to hope." Sarada's voice was low, barely above a whisper. Hot tears blurred her vision and rolled down her cheeks but she forced herself to keep going, "Even when I sent him, it was still little more than a hope, but I had to believe it was you. I had to get you back. It was the only way to fix everything." The silence that followed her explanation was tense as Boruto continued to stare out the window.

"How can me being back 'fix' anything, Sarada? He doesn't remember me. The man I loved might as well be dead." Boruto's voice was steady but his body was shaking. His hands trembled as his fingers curled into fists in his lap. It was heartbreaking to watch but what really caused Sarada dismay was the numb hopelessness in his voice. It was so much worse than his shouting. 

"There is hope." She offered quietly, feeling as small as her voice. Boruto's ear perked but otherwise he acted as though he wasn't listening. "We believe he is starting to remember. That's why I sent him to get you when we finally found you. I know he remembers you at least a little." That got a reaction out of him. He looked down at his hands then turned back to Sarada, glassy sky blue meeting her onyx gaze at last. They were filled with a painful emotion she couldn't name, like he was afraid to hope.

"How is that possible?" The look in his eyes was haunting and spoke of too many hopes dashed and the fear of hoping again. In that moment, Sarada realized just what toll a year of captivity had taken on her friend. A year of fear and loneliness, of missing loved ones and wondering if he would ever see them again. 

"We thought it wasn't. However, Orochimaru reported a couple of months ago that it appears at least some of his memories imprinted on his heart. There are signs that his memories have been surfacing for months. I sent him to get you because I believed that seeing you would encourage any remaining dormant memories to surface." Boruto snorted bitterly.

"Looks like _that_ worked." He said, voice oozing with sarcasm as he gestured around the room emphasizing Mitsuki's absence. 

"There was a problem." Sarada stated bitterly, "But, I believe it did work. He recognized you and today, he remembered your name." The hope that had been threatening in Boruto's eyes now crushed the fear. Sarada couldn't help her tearful smile. "He... he actually almost killed a teammate for touching you." She added, not completely able to smother a mad little giggle. Boruto looked shocked at first but it quickly melted into a fond smile.

"That sounds like something he'd do. You said 'almost', right? That's good at least." They fell into silence again but this time, it was more relaxed.

"So, when can I see him?" Boruto asked eventually, not entirely able to hide his eagerness. Sarada gave him a large, genuine smile.

"Soon, I promise."


	7. Moon and Fire

"You are no longer with the ANBU. From now on, your assignment is Boruto. His protection is your number one priority."

Mitsuki pondered the strange turn of events in his life as he went back to the ANBU compound to collect his belongings. Mitsuki had asked when his new assignment was to begin. Sarada was vague on details but assured him that it would be soon.

"I will send for you when he is ready." That was her final decision. In the mean time, she encouraged him to meditate on his memories and explore what he could. His past both intrigued and frightened him. He wanted to explore his memories but his nightmares were a constant warning of what he might find. Either way, he felt himself being drawn to Boruto. He wanted to learn more about this man who haunted him, so he was eager to begin his new assignment. He didn't care much about the ANBU and he knew they would be happy to see the back of him so there was no love lost there. He gathered his few belongings quickly and left the compound without a word to anyone. They never really mattered to him before and he cared even less for them now that he had Boruto to focus on.

His new apartment was comfortable enough, he supposed. It was simple, white on white and contained a bed, nightstand and a chest of drawers as furniture. He frowned at the large window and wide sliding glass door. At least there were blinds. He would have to invest in some blackout curtains to keep the moon at bay. For now, the sun was cheerful and Mitsuki felt himself being drawn to it. He dropped his things and walked out onto the balcony, allowing the sun to warm his pale skin. A pleasant feeling bloomed in his chest as he raised his face to take in the golden light. He allowed his thoughts to wander back to Boruto. He had known him, just like he had known Sarada. She had even called him his 'Sun'. 

Mitsuki found the idea intriguing, even if he wasn't entirely sure what it meant. He sat down on the heated concrete, allowing the warmth to touch more of his body. He wondered what Boruto was like. Was he warm like the sun? Did he drive away the darkness and melt the cold? Did he provide comfort and illuminate the way? With what little he could remember, Mitsuki decided Boruto looked like a man who could house the sun. His golden hair shone even in the darkness and his eyes were bluer than the great expanse that spread before him now. His skin, smooth with a soft peach tint, reminded Mitsuki of long summer afternoons, not that he had ever enjoyed one before now (that he could remember). Maybe they had once shared afternoons like this. The more he thought of Boruto, the more peaceful his heart felt but he wasn't sure why. The only memories he had of the man were icy and terrifying. 

Mitsuki shifted into a more comfortable sitting position and began meditating. Images of gold, blue eyes and bright smiles filled his mind. His heart fluttered. Was this... happiness? Contentment? Something more? The only thing he did know was he wanted to stay this way forever, warmed by the light of the Sun.

Slowly, the light was fading. The brilliant smiles were falling and Mitsuki was growing cold. Darkness had fallen and the golden warmth had been replaced with a silver chill. Then there was only silence, fire and death. 

Mitsuki jerked out of his meditative state in a familiar cold sweat. He was panting and holding his racing heart. He looked around and saw that the sun was long gone. A cool breeze was blowing and the hateful moon was high overhead. His golden eyes narrowed as he glared up at the pale orb. For some reason, he hated it more than ever now that his memories were slowly surfacing.

He retreated inside and closed the blinds against the glow. Soft and muted but persistent, it still invaded making his apartment emanate with the ethereal light. He crawled into bed and as he pulled the blankets over his head, he decided he would invest in a set of blackout curtains first thing tomorrow.

*

At first, there was light. It was a pure, untainted radiance, blinding in intensity and impossible in beauty. Then there was a voice, boisterous and as beautiful as the light.

"Come on, Mitsuki!"  
"Mitsuki! Come join us!"  
"You're special to me, Mitsuki."

Something was moving in the brilliance. As it approached, it resolved itself into the shape of a person, who was now the source of the light. Mitsuki had never felt so warm and content. His heart swelled with emotion. He would go anywhere, do anything for this man. For him, he would die without a second thought. The man stretched out his hand to him.

"Come back with me, Mitsuki." Eagerly, Mitsuki took his hand. The second his hand touched that of the searing Sun, the feeling in his heart grew until it was painful. He was on fire, burning from within and this time he knew what it was; love. It was consuming him completely and he welcomed it, no matter how painful it might be. 

Slowly, the man was lifting into the air as Mitsuki clung to his hand. As he moved, the light was slowly fading and the fire inside was pouring out of him until they were surrounded by the flames. Mitsuki's ecstasy turned to alarm as the light faded and the fire grew. Mitsuki tightened his grip as he stared desperately into fathomless blue eyes. He wouldn't let him go, no matter what. When Boruto was directly above him, the light went out. His body fell limp and his smile faded. His eyes were still open but they were fixed and clouding. Red liquid trickled down his arm and soaked Mitsuki's hand. More ran through golden waved and dripped lazily onto Mitsuki's face. 

Mitsuki's blood froze and he felt his heart shatter like glass. He screamed as he clutched with both hands at what little of his extinguished Sun he could reach, shaking his arm and begging him to wake up. He had to wake up and shine once more, or else Mitsuki could not go on. After tasting such happiness, how could he be expected to continue on in its absence? There was no meaning to anything without Boruto's light. His light was Mitsuki's life. If he was gone, then Mitsuki was little more than a breathing corpse, the future ceasing of his heart being no more than a belated announcement of his death that was happening right here and now. 

Then, Boruto was being pulled away from him. There was a man cloaked in black far above and he was taking Boruto away. Mitsuki would kill him for this. He _needed_ to kill him. He adjusted his grip on Boruto's cold wrist, freeing one hand that glowed with snake lightning.

Mitsuki sat bolt upright, scattering blankets and pillows. He was in bed. Moonlight still flooded the room, relentlessly squeezing its way through every little crack in the blinds. His vision was blurry and for a moment, he didn't know where he was. He reached up to clear his vision and found that his face was soaked with sweat and tears that were still flowing down his cheeks. His heart still throbbed painfully as it pumped the ice of despair through his veins. He remembered it, the night of the moon and fire; the night he lost everything. 

He remembered it was a special S-Class mission. Active members of the old Kara were on the move and it was up to them to find out what it was they were doing and to stop them. They had gotten separated and that's when it had all gone wrong.

He remembered how Boruto had been taken away from him. How he had attacked again and again, trying to stop it but they still took him anyway. The pain was too great then and it was too great now. His heart was tearing apart and his head was splitting open. It was crushing him, swallowing his sanity. The light was gone! The Sun was extinguished and they had taken him away, away, AWAY! He couldn't control himself. If Boruto was really gone, Mitsuki's only real option was to follow. He remembered being stopped and dragged back to the Hidden Sound Village, his parent ordering the masked ANBU to hold him down. He was slashing at everyone and everything, fighting hands that sought to restrain him. It was too much. He wanted to die, to escape the pain and be with Boruto again.

Mitsuki held his chest as he rocked back and forth on the bed, the agony and madness threatening to take him again. Boruto was gone! All was lost.

"No, he's alive and in a hospital room right now." Sarada's voice felt far away in his mind but it was enough for hope to beat back the crushing darkness. Boruto was alive. He had to find him, now. He needed to see with his own eyes. In a single smooth motion, he was through the glass door and over the balcony, disappearing quickly into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Episode 2** : Boruto is not Naruto  
> I have heard a lot of complaints about the lack of action in Boruto but no one ever wants to ask _why_ that is. No, there isn't as much action in Boruto as there was in Naruto at the same point and I wholeheartedly believe that it is deliberate and here is why:  
> Naruto and Boruto may have both grown up in the Leaf Village but they grew up in two very different worlds. When Naruto was a child, the world was in a constant state of struggle. The training for young ninja was much more intense because they were not raising children, they were training soldiers. Soldiers who could be needed in a week's time. The Ninja academy was much less optional at that time, as it was expected that all able-bodied adolescents would attend and become ninja. So central was this military ideal, there were entire families dedicated to turning out exceptional ninja to the point where their very honor hinged on their success (duh).  
> In the world of Boruto, we see an entire generation who has no understanding of war. Sheltered from almost all hardships and growing up with glamorous stories of heroes in the fourth ninja war, we see children treating the idea of becoming a ninja as more of a novelty than necessity. The veteran ninja are heralded as heroes but they are not seen as essential to the safety of the village.  
> This attitude is present in all the next generation but it is most visible in Boruto. At first, he trains because it is a novelty and he has a natural talent for it, not because it is his path. He has been given the luxury of choices; a luxury people like Hinata and Sasuke wouldn't have been able to dream of. All of this is a unintended direct side effect of the unprecedented peace the world had enjoyed for the last 15 years. I dive deeper into the unintended consequences of too much of a good thing in episode 3.


	8. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, chapter 8! I think it turned out pretty sweet if I do say so myself. There might be a edit here and there as I continue to polish but overall, I'm pleased. Enjoy!

Mitsuki had never wondered why he hated the moon before. It was something that just was and it was easier to avoid the issue than confront a problem with no answer. Now, he contemplated it as he seethed with his hatred. He wondered if it steamed from jealousy, the soft silver glow a constant reminder that its sun lived, rubbing salt deeply into the forgotten but ever open wound.

As much as he hated it, it did have its uses. The rooftops were aglow with the soft light making it easy to find the hospital. Finding Boruto was another simple matter. He stopped just outside the still structure and sent his snakes inside. The building was dark and quiet, all inside asleep. They located him in a matter of minutes and directed him to a room on the fourth floor in the wing furthest from the main. He moved quickly and settled himself in the branches of a convenient tree growing outside his window. There, listening to the anxious pounding of his heart, he peered into the dark room.

The blinds were pulled and the curtains were drawn, allowing the moonlight to pool inside making all visible to Mitsuki. A small bed holding a single occupant was positioned next to the window. The man's face was exposed to the hateful light of night while the lower part of his body was covered by a thin hospital blanket. Mitsuki stared at him, captivated by his beauty. 

His hair was golden and bright, even when muted by the moonlight, spread out around his head like a gleaming halo. His face, framed by the golden waves, was relaxed and peaceful in sleep. His skin was plush and smooth and Mitsuki found himself longing to touch his cheek to see if it was as warm as it looked. An old scar ran from eyebrow to cheek over his right eye but did nothing to mar his grace. He hadn't thought it possible but there was no doubt; this was the man who haunted his dreams. Except he had been wrong. He had thought that the man he remembered was worthy of housing the sun. Now, he could see that Boruto did not house the sun; he was the Sun. 

"Boruto." He whispered as he placed a pale hand to the glass. He allowed relief to wash over him as he stared at his Sun, heart swelling as he watched the blonde sleep. He felt more at ease now than he had felt since he was placed in Lady Sarada's service. He wasn't sure how long he had been watching when Boruto stirred slightly in his sleep. He sighed and shifted, causing his hair to flow into a new position, exposing bandages Mitsuki hadn't noticed before; and they were lightly stained with blood.

Alarm drove away all the new peaceful feelings to be replaced with cold panic. His Sun was still hurt. Driven by a deep possessive need, he wrenched open the window, which protested with a loud squeak, and slide inside. Smoothly, he moved around the edge of the bed and came to a rest on the floor by the foot. In the silence of the room, he felt like an intruder on hallowed ground but he refused to leave. Now that he was this close, many strange thoughts filled his head simultaneously. He was truly in awe of his Sun's beauty which only grew as he got closer. He was outraged that harm had come to Boruto but he was savagely proud that he had killed the one responsible even as he felt guilt that if he had been faster, he could have prevented this. 

More than anything, he felt protective; fiercely protective, vowing that no one would touch him ever again. He stayed carefully neutral on the outside despite the war of emotions occurring within him. He had to stay focused on the task at hand. He moved deliberately but slowly, lest he wake his precious Sun and frighten him with his presence. He drew closer and reached towards Boruto's bandages, his hand glowing green.

"Mitsuki?" The sound of his name made him freeze. He looked down into eyes the color of endless summer skies. He just stared, unable to move when confronted with such raw beauty. The owner of said eyes adjusted his position so he was in more of a half sitting position, propped on an elbow. He was openly staring back at Mitsuki, mouth slightly open in an expression of disbelief.

"Mitsuki..." Boruto breathed his name like a sigh of relief as he opened his arms. To Mitsuki's alarm, he realized Boruto was going to hug him. Instinctively, he jerked backwards, an action he immediately regretted as deep hurt penetrated those gorgeous eyes. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't let Boruto hold him. It was... wrong. Boruto was pure, a thing of lavish beauty. Mitsuki was dirty. He did not understand why but under the gaze of those blue eyes, Mitsuki suddenly felt filthy to his core. 

"Mitsuki? Don't you remember me?" Boruto asked, his voice frail and his eyes shining with tears. The sight made Mitsuki's heart ache. Of course he remembered Boruto. In a way, he had never really forgotten him. He just wished he could remember more than the night that tore them apart. He wanted to remember more. Were they really so close before? Had he really been given the privilege of being loved by this otherworldly being? 

"Boruto." He said his name as his doubts melted away. He reached for his Sun, sliding into his arms as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Boruto held him tight and buried his face in his shoulder. Small tremors shook Boruto's frame and Mitsuki felt his shoulder dampen. His Sun was crying.

"What's wrong, Boruto?" He asked, as he rubbed comforting circles on his back. 

"It's nothing." Boruto choked out around a sob, "I'm just really happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too." And he was. For the first time he could remember, he felt whole. The cold of his existence melted away here, in the light of the Sun; _His_ Sun, whose back was shaking harder as his sobs became more violent. Mitsuki couldn't bear his Sun being in pain. He had to do something about it. He shrugged out of Boruto's death grip and backed away just enough that he could look back into the face of the man he adored. His eyes were red and slightly swollen from crying. Tears still rolled lazily down his cheeks from his over-bright eyes. Mitsuki ran his long fingers through Boruto's smooth hair. Then he caressed his face and wiped away the tears that continued to fall.

"Mitsuki..." Boruto whispered his name, his breath ghosting over Mitsuki's lips. He wasn't sure what made him do it. Maybe it was the desperation in Boruto's voice or maybe it was the overwhelming desire to stop the pain. Whatever the reason, Mitsuki closed the distance and pressed his lips to Boruto's. His Sun gasped at first but quickly melted against him, frantically returning the kiss. It was hot. Too hot. Mitsuki was on fire. His very heart was burning and his lips were melting. He gasped at the extreme sensations only to have Boruto push forward and slide his searing tongue into his mouth. It was almost painful, and he needed more. Mitsuki pulled Boruto closer, desiring to be consumed completely by his Sun's fire. 

Boruto whimpered lightly, breaking the trance enough for Mitsuki to realize he had pulled Boruto half way off the bed. As gently as he could, he pushed Boruto back onto the bed and, responding to Boruto's needy tugs, slid in beside him without breaking them apart. There he curled his arms protectively around his Sun and allowed his love to take over. Boruto wanted to adore him and he allowed him. Mitsuki was his devoted servant and could deny him nothing. He may not be able to remember the time they had spent together but he remembered his love for this man and here, in this moment, that was all that mattered.

It was Sarada who found them in the morning, sleeping peacefully tangled together awkwardly on the tiny hospital bed. Boruto's bandages lay discarded on the floor along with an odd article of clothing here and there. Mitsuki heard her enter but he didn't acknowledge her presence. Boruto was still sleeping, clinging desperately to him as if he would disappear if he relaxed for a moment. Boruto needed his rest and Mitsuki was not going to be the one who disturbed his peace. He heard her soft laughter, a quiet mutter of, "I should have known..." and the clicking of the door as she closed it quietly behind her as she left.


	9. Love and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 9! Sorry it took so long. I like having two projects at the same time but The Prince and the Serpent has swallowed my life over the last two weeks. 
> 
> This will probably be the last update for a little while. I am preparing for a road trip and am getting married next weekend! I will be writing plenty since I will have a lot of time on my hands on the trip. However, I tend to be very old-school in my habits. I insist on writing everything on paper then I edit it as I type it up and I might not be able to type for a while. I will get back around July 3rd so updates will resume then.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next few days were the happiest of Mitsuki's life, at least that he could remember. It was hard to be anything except happy when he was basking in Boruto's light. It made him long to remember the life he had with his Sun. He hadn't remembered anything else yet which was a source of extreme frustration for him. Boruto had urged patience and assured him that everything would return with time. The most important thing was that they were together again and if nothing else, they could make new memories now. His Sun's optimism comforted him greatly. 

Boruto had been gentle with him and insisted they go slow. He also invited himself over and practically moved into Mitsuki's tiny apartment, citing that it was "bad for him to be alone". Not that Mitsuki minded. Boruto was foolish if he believed that he would leave his side. Boruto's presence was soothing in a way that nothing else was. When he was near Boruto, his anxieties were eased. Even his nightmares didn't trouble him as long as he had his Sun to hold onto. 

Despite what he said, Mitsuki could tell that his lack of progress was bothering Boruto too as time went on. Each morning, he would wake with his beautiful face shining with hope only to fall once again when Mitsuki told him that he still didn't remember. Their days were full of strange activities and Mitsuki guessed that they were intended to jog his memory. He went along with them each time but it was getting harder and harder to endure Boruto's looks of crushing disappointment when nothing happened. 

Mitsuki was starting to worry about his Sun and it wasn't just because of the depression he was trying so hard to hide. Mitsuki's rest might be much more peaceful these days but that didn't mean that his nights were. It started right after Boruto had moved in. Mitsuki was awoken in the middle of the night by Boruto thrashing and calling out in his sleep.

"No... please! Mitsuki... Where are you?" Mitsuki was alarmed. Boruto's thrashing was getting worse by the second and a cold sweat poured from his brow as he whimpered. Mitsuki took his face gently into his hands and tried to wake him.

"Boruto! It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here." 

"Mitsuki!" Boruto cried as his blue eyes snapped open. At first, he didn't know where he was.

"Boruto, are-" Mitsuki was cut off as Boruto dove into his arms, kissing him into silence as his trembling hands explored every part of Mitsuki that he could reach. Mitsuki melted under Boruto's adoration and submitted to his unspoken pleas. If this was how his Sun wished to be comforted, then he would oblige. 

Night after night this pattern continued. Boruto refused to speak about his nightmares, preferring to comfort himself physically with Mitsuki's eager reassurances of his love. Mitsuki never complained. He was content that he could provide comfort and he was confident that Boruto would confide his dreams in him when he was ready. Until one night over two weeks later. Mitsuki thought Boruto was doing better. His night terrors, at least, weren't happening every night anymore. That night, Boruto woke up shrieking and his cries were different. 

"No! Don't go! Mitsuki! Don't leave me!!" It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. This time, it was Mitsuki who attacked Boruto with his affections. It had just been a nightmare and he willed Boruto to understand this truth with his body. Mitsuki would never leave him. Never. But even as Boruto collapsed, exhausted and soothed back into a peaceful sleep, Mitsuki remained disturbed. He watched the man he loved sleep by the light of the moon. He hated it less when it illuminated Boruto's peaceful face. He could temporarily forgive it for existing when it showed him such beauty. As he stared, his love for Boruto grew, along with his unease. He needed air. Silently, he slipped out of bed and went outside on the balcony.

It couldn't be true, could it? He was sure he would never abandon Boruto. But, could he really be sure? He still didn't remember the events leading up to that terrible night clearly but honestly, he hadn't been trying to remember. He had a feeling something terrible lay in those memories and he was afraid. What did those small missing pieces matter anyway? He had his Sun back and that was all that mattered. He did not let his mind stray to those ragged memories nor did he ask the questions that lead back to them but now they were breaking out of the dark place Mitsuki had banished them to, demanding his full attention.

Why did those horrible events happen in the first place? He knew they were on a mission but what caused them to get separated? _Had he abandoned Boruto?_ NO! Once again, he shut down the thought immediately. He would never have done that, no matter what the circumstances. He would have stayed with Boruto. Only death would remove him from his Sun's side.

He gazed up at the moon and the most dangerous question of all reared its ugly head. _How was Boruto alive and well in his bed if he had seen him die with his own eyes?_ It was the question he refused to acknowledge, stubbornly shoving it away again and again before it could take form but now, just like the moon, it refused to be ignored. He had no answer for it. He had watched Boruto's eyes cloud over and felt his cold, clammy skin himself. There was no question, his Sun had been stolen from him that night. 

Panic threatened him for the first time since he was reunited with Boruto. He stepped back inside the apartment and looked at his Sun. He was sleeping, peaceful and still. The blanket gently rose and fell with his steady breaths. Mitsuki was deeply confused. What he was seeing shouldn't be possible but he was just as certain that this was the real Boruto as he was that he had watched him die. Everything was the same, down to his scares and even his smell.

As he watched, Boruto sighed and rolled over, reaching an arm into Mitsuki's empty place. The second his hand met only air and cold sheets, he woke.

"Mitsuki?" He asked as he sleepily glanced around, "Mitsuki?!" He cried, panic in his voice as he flailed in the sheets. 

"I'm here." Mitsuki called back to his Sun, his heart aching for his love. Wide, panicked blue eyes whipped towards him and locked with his. Relief visibly washed over Boruto, almost making him collapse back into the bed. 

"Oh, what are you doing over there?"

"Thinking." Mitsuki answered honestly as he made his way back to bed. He slid under the sheets and took Boruto into his arms. Boruto buried his face in Mitsuki's chest and breathed a deep sigh of relief. 

"What were you thinking about?" Boruto asked, his voice muffled by Mitsuki's night clothes. 

"You." Mitsuki again answered honestly but he didn't want to go into any more detail than that. He rubbed comforting circles into his Sun's back and had him back to snoring within moments. Mitsuki smiled down at the man in his arms, feeling like his chest might burst from the from the love he felt. The feeling of his heart beating against his body and the warmth seeping through his clothes made all of his questions and insecurities feel so far away. What did it matter how Boruto was alive as long as he was? He buried his face in Boruto's golden waves and slipped quickly into sleep.

*

"Crap! They are preforming the ritual in two places. We will have to take this one out now if we are to get to the other in time."

"There is no time, Boruto. If we are to stop them both we will have to split up." Boruto looked horrified at the very thought.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Yes." Mitsuki stated simply. The urgency of the mission demanded that they do this. There was no other way.

"I don't think splitting up is a good idea, Mitsuki."

"It will be okay, Boruto. I will take this group and catch up with you." Boruto still didn't look sure. Misutiki leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on Boruto's plush lips. "Go. I'll see you soon." Boruto caved.

"Grrr, fine. Just don't die." His lover turned and ran into the night beneath the glow of the moon. It was as if he himself was watching over his beloved Sun. It was the last time he saw him alive.


	10. The Moon's Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last we have chapter 10! Poor Mitsuki. This chapter may have the most heart-wrenching paragraphs I've ever written.
> 
> Sorry it's a little short. Chapter 11 is longer and should be up soon.

Mitsuki's eyes snapped open. He remembered everything from that night, and it was his fault. It had been his idea to split up and unknowingly, he had sent Boruto into a trap. He had defeated his group easily; far too easily. When his last target smirked up at him, he finally realized what was happening and it was too late. He understood now why he hated the moon. For years, Boruto had been the Sun and Mitsuki, his Moon. Every time he gazed up at the moon, he had felt like he was looking at himself. When Boruto looked up at the white orb with him, nothing made him happier. Or at least it had. 

It was all his fault. The Moon was responsible for the death of the Sun. For a year, he had been nothing more than a frozen rock, adrift in darkness without hope and his own hands were to blame. His memories may have been gone but the effect of Boruto's absence had followed him into the void. Every hateful glance he had aimed at the moon had really been directed at himself for allowing this to happen. Everything he had done since was for Boruto, even though he hadn't known it. Every enemy that had fallen by his hand over the last year had been in revenge. 

He remembered how he had fought against his parent, wishing with all his might to die with Boruto rather than forget him. Despite his desire, he was held down and his memories erased by force. He remembered the pain in his heart as the memories of his beloved Sun faded and then disappeared all together. Then he was laying limp on the cold examination table, staring up at the ceiling feeling numb and empty. The ANBU around him slowly released their hold on him and his parent softly stroked his hair as he lay quietly, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes.

He was not angry at his parent for what they had done. They had just wanted to save his life, even if it was against his will but the truth was he adored Boruto and even if his mind didn't remember him, his heart would never forget. 

He looked down at his lover, still sleeping in his arms. Had he always known? He must have. Then why was he here right now? He was the reason Boruto had died; or almost died. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened and Boruto wouldn't have been held hostage for a year. He held Boruto closer, comforting himself with his Sun's presence. He lost track of time simply basking in Boruto's life energy, his light both beating back and intensifying guilt in his heart. Eventually, Boruto began to stir, stretching and breathing in deeply. His eyes fluttered then revealed the blue that Mitsuki would die for without a second thought. Boruto blinked his vision into focus, then smiled at him and once again he was blinded by the light. 

"Good morning, Mitsuki." Boruto said cheerfully. Mitsuki said nothing but held his chin and pressed a kiss to his searing lips. He made the kiss last, savoring the heat and the burning in his body. 

"Good morning, Boruto." He greeted in a husky voice when they broke apart. Boruto beamed even brighter, if that were possible forcing Mitsuki to squint his eyes against the light. Then Boruto rolled out of bed and he was moving. 

"I have to get going." He said as he changed quickly. Mitsuki sat up, watching Boruto curiously as he fluttered about the apartment. 

"Where are we going?" He asked. Boruto paused. 

"Actually, Mitsuki, this is something I need to do by myself." Mitsuki was confused. Boruto didn't want him to come? He was going out alone? A shiver passed over his body at the thought. 

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone." Mitsuki reasoned, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice. 

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Boruto said with his usual smile and a wink. Mitsuki wasn't convinced. 

"What are you going to do?" He asked as he climbed out of bed.

"It's a surprise." Boruto said cheekily. He sauntered over to Mitsuki and kissed him. "Meet me at the statue in the middle of town at noon, okay?" He gave Mitsuki another radiant smile and he knew he couldn't refuse him. He nodded. The light from Boruto's smile was again blinding, then he was through the door without another word. Mitsuki stared after him for another minute. This should be fine. The Leaf Village was safe enough and noon was only four hours away. There was no reason to be worried. Mitsuki decided to follow him.

He went out onto the balcony with the intent of trailing Boruto but something was wrong. He looked around himself, taking in the view from his balcony. The village looked different. No, it looked _familiar_.This wasn't just the place he was staying, this was his _home_. He'd lived here for many years. He wasn't on the balcony of a new apartment. This was THEIR apartment. He and Boruto had lived here together. He had often suggested that they get a larger place but Boruto insisted that they didn't need much since they were on missions more often than not. His head spun with the revelation, he remembered! Heavens above, he remembered everything! He staggered as his mind was overwhelmed with all the new information. His hands flew to steady his head as pieces came together one after the other.

The activities he'd been doing all week with Boruto suddenly made sense. Riding on top of the Thunder Train, the lunches at Thunder Burger, watching the sunset from the top of the stone monuments... those were all places that were special to them. He couldn't take it. Mitsuki left the balcony and ran, hurtling forward in a random direction but the feelings kept getting stronger. There was the shop where Boruto always bought those stupid ninja cards and there was the park where Boruto had fallen asleep in his lap. He passed the hospital where they had confessed their love for each other after Boruto was badly injured on a mission.

What felt like thousands of memories awoke as he ran blindly through the village and everything he laid eyes on reminded him of Boruto. They were always together, watching the years pass by here in the Leaf. Boruto wasn't just a man he loved. He truly adored him. He was his everything, the very center of his universe, his Sun, the one he could never live without; and Mitsuki was responsible for his death.


	11. Professionalism Be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sarada and Boruto antics!

Boruto hurried through the village, carefully watching his back. There was no doubt in his mind that Mitsuki was going to follow him. He was always there, as reliable as his own shadow and Boruto loved it. But, it did pose a problem when he was trying to surprise his overprotective boyfriend. Now, however, as Boruto doubled back to throw him off, either Mitsuki had gotten a lot better at tailing or he wasn't there. Boruto squashed his disappointment and tried instead to focus on the task at hand. 

Today was the day, he could feel it in his bones. Mitsuki was finally going to remember him; really remember him. He was going to remember _them_. Sure Mitsuki recognized him and he was grateful for that but he was greedy. He wanted more and he had decided that it wouldn’t be enough until he had his partner back completely. He refused to believe that his memories were lost forever and it was his recognition that gave him hope. Boruto would get them back and he would keep trying until he had pulled them all forward. 

Unfortunately, his attempts so far had not worked as he had hoped. Each failure was a crushing blow but he refused to give into despair. He was just thinking too small, that was all. He needed something bigger, something so important to Mitsuki that he couldn't help but remember. At first, he had been at a loss. Mitsuki had never been a 'grand gesture' kind of guy so their activities and life together had always been pretty simple. They hadn't managed to get married before it all happened so there wasn't anything big like that he could use. Then it had come to him yesterday. If this didn't work then nothing would. But, it did require a little bit of set up and by 'set up' he meant he needed to talk to Sarada. If anyone know what happened to it, it would be her. 

He crossed the village and arrived at Hokage Tower in what felt like no time. He didn't even slow down as he walked through the door to the Hokage's office. There was a moment where everyone froze. Boruto stood with his jaw hanging open, his hand still on the brass door handle and one foot in the office. Directly across from him, behind the Hokage's desk, were ChouChou and Sarada. ChouChou was sitting in the large leather chair his father had always occupied before he retired. Sarada was in her lap, her face and neck covered in ChouChou's lip gloss and her arms wrapped around the larger woman's shoulders. It wouldn't have been so bad if ChouChou was wearing a shirt. ChouChou's hands were frozen in place under Sarada's blouse and her own shirt was hanging from one of the Hokage's hands. Sarada stared at Boruto with wide-eyed shock while ChouChou gave him a self-satisfied smirk. He knew the red in Sarada's face was rivaling his own. 

"Don't YOU EVER KNOCK?!!" Sarada roared.

"WHa- How long has this been going on?!" Boruto countered, pointing an accusing finger at the two of them.

"OUT!!!" Sarada screamed, throwing ChouChou's shirt at him. He got the door closed in time to avoid getting hit in the face with it but the old oak barrier didn't save him from ChouChou.

"Oh, I don't mind if he watches." Her whine floated through the door as if unobstructed. Fuck, he did not need to know that.

"Ow! You're no fun." ChouChou's pout followed her whine without mercy. He felt dirty; everywhere. There wasn't water hot enough to cleanse him from what he had seen. His stomach rebelled and the only just managed not to wretch all over the carpet. He sank to the floor, put his head between his knees and steadied it with his hands for good measure. He took deep, even breaths and tried to push away the image of his sister from another mother getting it on with her girlfriend in his dad's ex-office out of his brain. _'Okay'_ he thought as he shakily pulled himself together, _'evidently Sarada and ChouChou are a thing now'_ He wiped the cold sweat from his brow and surrendered. Only loving Mitsuki was going to make him feel right again. 

He still hadn't completely recovered when ChouChou stepped out into the hallway, fully clothed and makeup immaculate as always... as if nothing had happened... it mocked him. 

"Her Lady Hokage will see you now." She said, all business. His stomach threatened him again. He scrambled into the office without looking back and tried to ignore ChouChou's chuckles as she closed the door behind him. 

"Sarada?! What the FUCK?!" He shouted at Sarada, instantly on the war path. She was still fire-engine red and had missed a kiss mark on her cheek which glittered scandalously in the morning light. 

"That's **MY** line!" She shouted back, rising to his challenge. 

"That chair was my DAD'S!" He shouted, truly traumatized. 

"We all could have been spared this if you would just LEARN TO KNOCK!" She countered as her cheeks grew darker, making ChouCHou's mark of affection stand out more against her cheek. 

"Who cares?! You were getting it on IN MY DAD’S CHAIR!!"

"It's mine now and what I do in it is _none of your business_!" She sat down and tried to regain an air of professionalism, "Really, Boruto. I could have been in a very important meeting." 

"Important your ass-" He started but Sarada cut him off.

"What do you want?!"

"Sorry, I'll state by business and let you get back to defiling my dad's former office." Boruto said snidely making Sarada glare daggers at him. He could fight with her more but he'd rather get what he came for and get out of here. "I'm looking for Mitsuki's old picture of me. The one he kept on his bed before we started dating."

"You think that will help?" She asked.

"If that doesn't work, nothing will." Boruto answered confidently. Sarada reached down and pulled open the bottom drawer in her desk. She reached in and took out the old picture and handed it out to him.

"Aww, Sarada! I didn't know you cared." He teased as he stepped forward and took the picture. Sarada's face, which had almost been back to normal, flushed an impressive shade of scarlet. 

"Just get out of here, you pain in the ass!" She yelled, throwing a pen at him as he laughed his way through the door. He signed contentedly to himself as the door closed behind him. He had missed this and he knew she had too. Slowly but surely, it felt like things were returning to normal. Fun, and icky thoughts about Sarada getting laid aside, he had what he needed and there were still other things he needed to do before he could meet Mitsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a little zany for the overall mood of the story but it's good to have a little comic relief from time to time.


	12. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, chapter 12!

"Remember Boruto. Try not to get your hopes up too high. He shouldn't be able to remember anything. It's a miracle that he's remembered this much. There is no way of knowing how much imprinted on his heart and there is a chance that we will have to accept that he may never remember anything else." Sarada's words of warning from the hospital echoed in his mind, refusing to be brushed away no matter how hard he tried. She was wrong. Both of them, she and Orochimaru, were wrong. Mitsuki would remember. He just needed help; the kind only he could give.

After retrieving the picture from Sarada (ick), he went to see his sister. He had visited her before, right after he left the hospital with Mitsuki. They had always been close and his 'death' had been very hard on her so their reunion had been a tearful one. Boruto still wasn't sure how the story of his death had spread but it did explain a lot (like the length of his captivity for one). He still wondered how they had gotten that idea in the first place, especially since he had obviously _not_ died that night. Everyone he had spoken to was iffy on the details and he still hadn't asked Mitsuki about it. The night they got separated obviously still weighed heavily on him so Boruto hadn't pried. Instead, he made a mental note to drill Sarada for details later; much later. When he'd had the opportunity to wipe the image of her in ChouChou's lap from his mind. He was convinced that only a night with Mitsuki would make him feel like himself again.

Himawari had been overjoyed to see him again and thankfully, today's visit had been less weepy. They visited happily as she had provided him with what he needed. The picture was now neatly wrapped in light blue wrapping paper which was printed with cheerful sunflowers. Mitsuki had always said before that blue (like his eyes) was his favorite color and he was particularly fond of sunflowers because they reminded him of Boruto's hair and how they always reached for the sun.

He himself had never been fond of them, until the last year. When he had been captive for three months, he had begun to lose hope. He was starting to believe that no one was looking for him and that he would never be free. In his darkest moments, he had even wondered if Mitsuki was dead and if that was the reason he hadn't come for him. That day, his captors were traveling again and, as usual, he was tied by his wrists to the cart and marched/dragged until he collapsed from exhaustion. The day had been hot and he succumbed faster than usual. As he was dragged from the dirt, he wondered again why they didn't just kill him. He even wondered, for the first time, if he should just find a way to kill himself, end his misery and loneliness at last. 

When they tossed him on the cart he saw them, a vast field of sunflowers in full bloom, their faces turned up towards the sun which hung against the perfect blue sky. That vision gave him the strength he needed. He had faith in Mitsuki. He wouldn't die easily and as long as he drew breath, Boruto knew nothing would stop him from rescuing him. He just had to hang on, for Mitsuki. As long as there was a chance Mitsuki lived, it was his duty to live, to keep breathing; for him. For nine long months he held onto that vision, waited patiently and he was not disappointed. Now, he just needed to jog his memory. 

Boruto headed for the center of town where he told Mitsuki to meet him, feeling giddy with excitement and hope. He was a little early but he was anxious to see Mitsuki and he knew that his boyfriend was usually early anyway so he wouldn't have to wait long. He arrived at the statue at quarter to noon. Mitsuki wasn't there yet but that was no matter. He sat down at their usual meeting spot and waited. Noon came and went, and still there was no Mitsuki. At 12:30, Boruto began to panic. Mitsuki was never this late. The only time Mitsuki was late was that night and he refused to let his mind go there. There was no need. They weren't on a mission, there were no men in black dragging Mitsuki away. They were home where it was safe. But then, where was he?

At one, Boruto couldn't sit still any longer. Something was wrong, he knew it. First, he looked at home but Mitsuki wasn't there. There was no sign of a struggle and all his belongings were accounted for. The only thing was the balcony door was open but that wasn't unusual. Maybe Sarada had heard from him. Heart in his throat, he flew to Hokage Tower. She was mercifully alone when he barged into her office for the second time that day, making her jump. Her anger turned instantly to worry when she saw his face.

"What happened?!" She asked as she stood up violently, her desk chair rolling away from the force of her movement.

"I can't find Mitsuki. Do you know where he is?" He asked frantically. Sarada was moving instantly. Boruto followed her out the door as she yelled for ChouChou. 

"I'm going out!" She called when her girlfriend responded then she hurried down the stairs. "Where was the last place you saw him?" She demanded more than asked, taking charge as always. Now this was the Sarada he remembered.

"He was at home. I left to meet you and that was the last time I saw him. I thought it was strange when he didn't try to follow me." Boruto cursed himself. He should have realized then that something was wrong. Damn it! He should have stayed with him. He should have known it was too soon. If he hadn't left his side, this wouldn't be happening now. His self loathing was interrupted when he realize Sarada had been speaking to him again.

"Huh?" He asked intelligently. 

"I _said_ , we should start in your neighborhood and go from there." Sarada repeated with heavy irritation, which he quickly mirrored. 

"I already looked there! The more time we waste, the further away he could be!" He was shouting now but he didn't care. His anxiety was taking hold of him completely. 

"We have to start somewhere and running around blindly will get us nowhere!" Sarada shouted back without slowing her steps. Boruto knew she was right but that didn't stop him from being angry. Anger was tangible and grounding to him. It gave him something to focus on that he knew he could deal with and distracted him from his crippling fear. It probably wasn't true, but it felt like it helped to clear his head.

As he had predicted, they found no obvious clues at the apartment but Sarada had the genius idea to ask around and see if anyone had seen him. Boruto marveled at its simplicity. Why hadn't he thought of that? They split up to gather information faster. To Boruto's delight, some people had seen him. The bad news was he was seen leaving earlier that morning. Mitsuki had been gone for hours but one person had seen where he had gone and soon, he and Sarada were running into the dense forest past the gates of the Leaf. 

With each step Boruto took, his worry doubled. His traitorous brain kept asking questions he'd do anything to ignore. Where was Mitsuki? Why had he gone? His heart was beating so fast he was astonished he hadn't fainted. What if he couldn't find him? What if he had lost him for good this time? No, he couldn't think that way. With great effort, he tried to reject the thoughts. He was going to find him. He had lost him once but he was not going to lose him again. Flashbacks to the night they were torn apart threatened on the edge of his mind but he stayed focused on his task. He wouldn't rest until Mitsuki was back in his arms.


	13. Searching for the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, chapter 13!
> 
> This chapter was a huge struggle and it is not my favorite at all but I feel like it works as a transition.

Mitsuki stood by the water's edge, head pounding and heart racing. It was all too much. His mind felt like it was going to burst as memory after memory assaulted him without mercy. Everything he laid eyes on triggered yet another precious memory. Even the pond shimmering in the afternoon sun had decided to release its secrets to him. This was where he was first sure that Boruto was his Sun. The events played before his eyes.

He had just successfully electrocuted Shino Sensei. Boruto's plan had worked, much to his own amazement. It was something he never would have tried but it had proven to be very effective. Unfortunately, he had depleted his chakra to the point where he could no longer move. He was drowning, here and now, his brain told him calmly. He was dying on the muddy bottom of a pond, and he didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing had ever really mattered to him. 

He thought of his parent. They might not be pleased, but there were other clones. He knew that ultimately, he was just an experiment- easily replaceable. His parent may see this as a inconvenience but nothing more. 

As he sank, he did feel a single small regret in the sea of apathy. He truly had been curious if Boruto was his Sun. Not being able to find out was... disappointing. He looked up at the the bright sun, its light shimmering as it drifted through the water to meet him. This was the last time he would be able to enjoy its golden rays. Then, a shadow crossing the sun's face caught his attention. The last of his strength was failing him and he was starting to feel sleepy but he struggled to focus. Out of the light appeared Boruto. He was bright and beautiful, even more so than the actual sun. He had jumped into the water and he was now trying to save him. 

Boruto seized him by his kimono and attempted to drag him to the surface. The look of determination on Boruto's face touched Mitsuki deeply. He was struggling but still he fought on. _But why? Why are you trying to save me?_ his brain asked as the world started to grow dark _You'll just die too._ Mitsuki tried to comprehend why someone would want to save him at all, let alone risk their life for him. 

It was in that moment that a new emotion took root in his chest. It grew and began to bloom; warm, soft and bright. As they finally broke the water's surface, raised to safety by Shino Sensei with his bug summons, his doubts had faded completely. Boruto was his Sun. He would accept no other. 

The memories passed through his exhausted mind in an instant, putting a period on over a decade of memories of life with his Sun. It was a beautiful life, one of light and meaning; one that he had ended with his own hands. Because of his mistake, he had believed his Sun dead and Boruto had suffered a year of captivity and he would never forgive himself. He had no right to be by Boruto's side. More than that, he was a threat to Boruto. If he stayed, his Sun would only get hurt again or worse. It would destroy him to leave Boruto, he knew that, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make if it meant that Boruto would always be safe.

Then different memories filled his aching mind- Images of Boruto crying out in the night, begging him not to go. Boruto's frightened face as he searched for Mitsuki in the dark. The hysteria when he thought he was gone. He thought of the pain and panic his absence caused his Sun, and he knew he couldn't do it. If his Sun wanted him to stay, he could not deny him; it was as simple as that. The involuntary decision helped to calm his racing mind at last, but still, his emotions warred. His desire to keep Boruto safe versus his desire for his Sun's happiness and his own selfish longing to stay fought each other until a single truth remained. He had to go back to Boruto. 

Vaguely, he remembered, despite his headache, that he was supposed to meet Boruto at noon. He glanced up at the sun to gauge the time. His heart almost stopped when he realized it was late afternoon. He had been running through the village and forest for hours. 

The thought of Boruto's panicked face turned Mitsuki's core cold. He had to get back to his Sun, before he did something stupid. He turned back towards the village and ran. Even through he was hours late, he looked first at the statue where he was supposed to meet his Sun. Predictably, his lover was not there. He hurried home only to find it empty. 

Mitsuki's panic was starting to make it hard to think. Where could Boruto have gone? If he thought logically, he could safely assume that he would have gone looking for him after he didn't show up and if he couldn't find him, then he would have gone for help. He didn't have to wonder who he would ask for that help: Sarada. Even if he hadn't gone there, then maybe she had seen him earlier or knew where he would have gone. He ran to Hokage Tower as fast as his sore feet would carry him but the journey felt like it was taking far too long. With each hurried step, he grew more afraid that his Sun was further and further away.

When he arrived at last at Hokage Tower, he walked into Sarada's office without slowing and startled ChouChou with his sudden entrance. She was standing next to Sarada's empty desk, evidently organizing paperwork before he had stormed in. A couple of papers were still fluttering to the floor as he started to speak. 

"Where is lady Sarada?" He demanded. He had no time for formalities or pleasantries. He had only even said 'lady' out of habit. ChouChou blinked owlishly as his words sank in. 

"I'm sorry but she's out, Mitsuki. She left with Boruto a few hours ago." So he had come here. 

"Do you know where they went?" Mitsuki asked. Evidently he had asked more harshly than he had intended because she still looked uneasy. 

"She didn't say. They left in a hurry. All she said was she was going out. Whatever it was, it must have been important. They both looked really worried." This wasn't helping. All it was doing was making him feel more frantic.

"What time did they leave?" He asked, trying very hard to be patient. 

"I believe it was around 1:30." She said. That was proof enough. If Boruto had come here in a panic then Sarada had most likely left to help Boruto look for him. It couldn't be helped. He was going to have to track him down. He turned on his heels without a parting word to ChouChou and left quickly through the door. He had hoped that he would find Boruto quickly and wouldn't have to resort to this. In stride, he summoned his special snake that had memorized Boruto's scent. The little one picked up the trail almost instantly and urged him forward. He ran through the village, following the trail and doing his best to ignore the pain in his feet and head as well as the pounding of his heart in his chest.

Boruto was a very intelligent man, but he had a habit of acting before thinking even on his best days. There was no telling what he would do now that he didn't have his Moon to guide him. He took some comfort in the knowledge that he had Sarada with him but there were times when he would take the proverbial 'bit' between his teeth. Then not even Sarada would be able to reign him in. He had to get to him before that happened. The trail was old but it was still easy to follow. If he moved quickly, he would be able to overtake them.


End file.
